De volta pra casa
by aninha.k
Summary: A familia de Gil vai dar uma festa e ele acha a oportunidade perfeita para apresentar Sara a familia
1. Chapter 1

Já se passava de meio dia e havia uma boa meia hora na qual Gil Grissom tentava dar um banho em seu boxer Hank, porém o dono se encontrava mais molhado que o cachorro.

Sara observava a cena se contorcendo de rir ate que Gil, não agüentando a provocação falou.

"Sara eu adoraria se você parasse de rir um minuto para vir aqui me ajudar.'".

"Ah, mas é muito mais divertido assistir ao Hank te dar um banho...".

Qualquer resposta que ele fosse dar foi interrompida pelo telefone tocando na sala.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você atende ao telefone e eu termino com o Hank?" Sara disse.

Gil não hesitou e foi logo atender ao telefone.A bina indicava o numero de sua mãe, o que o deixou curioso, pois ela tinha perdido a audição e geralmente se falavam por e-mail, ou mais recentemente no messenger.

"Alo".

"Oi Gil! É tão bom ouvir sua voz" ele reconheceu a voz do outro lado da linha como sendo de sua prima Helen.

"Helen, há quanto tempo!".

"Faz anos não? Mas então aposto que você está se perguntando porque eu to ligando".

"Mais exatamente, porque da casa da minha mãe?" Ele disse num tom leve.

"Então, é aniversário do meu pai, seu tio sabe. E minha tia resolveu comemorar aqui na casa dela, já que é a maior".

"Isso significa que vamos todos estar reunidos ai?".

"Isso mesmo, todos nós! E eu resolvi ligar pra ter certeza de que você viria".

"E porque eu não iria?" Ele perguntou

"Sei lá, coisas da minha tia...".

Ele de repente se sentiu mal. Era óbvio que sentia falta de sua mãe, mas ele raramente falava com ela, sempre envolvido demais no trabalho.

"Como a mamãe tá?" Sempre que a perguntava ela dizia estar bem.

"Ah, na medida do possível ta legal, mas sabe ela tem andado bem sozinha depois que se aposentou. De saúde ela vai bem, mas ta meio desanimada" sua prima terminou numa voz triste "talvez com você aqui... sei lá...".

"Helen me diz que dia que eu apareço .Talvez eu fique um pouco mais com ela... Ah e acho que eu vou levar alguém comigo "

"Então ta. Dia 27 é a festa, mas se você quiser pode vir mais é mais a sua casa que a minha.

Assim que ele desligou Sara entrou na sala e se jogou no sofá.

"Gil, seu cachorro esta mais branco do que neve" ela disse com um sorriso.

"Ao contrario de você que esta mais suja que um viralata no meu sofá novo" ele disse enquanto a puxava para seus braços "acho que eu devia te dar um banho..." ele disse beijando-a lentamente.

"Você é mais sujo do que eu senhor... eu adoro isso!" Ela disse enquanto Gil a carregava para o banho, deixando Hank no quintal para secar.

Mais tarde, com todos devidamente secos e limpos Gil pensava sobre a viagem. Ele queria muito que Sara conhecesse sua mãe, ele tinha certeza de que elas se dariam bem.O problema era que eles ainda estavam no primeiro mês de namoro e ele não queria apressa-la.

Ele foi tirado de seu devaneio por Sara, chamando sua atenção.

"Terra para Gil, responda".

"Hei o que foi?" Ele perguntou assustado.

"Eu acabei de te perguntar umas cinco vezes se você quer almoçar, mas você parecia estar em outro lugar" a garota disse docemente enquanto passava a mão em seu rosto "algo errado?".

"O que você acha de tirar umas férias?" Ele perguntou pegando as mãos da garota de seu rosto.

"Com você? Mas é claro!" Ela disse com um sorriso enorme que ele adorava "Mas você vai ter que ver com o meu chefe. Ele é bem duro em relação a me deixar ir embora da cidade" ela disse com um tom brincalhão.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele não se importaria" ele disse enquanto a puxava para mais um beijo, que Sara respondeu com paixão. Ele a fez deitar no sofá enquanto a beijava, mas parou no meio do caminho.

"O que foi?' A jovem perguntou receosa".

"Você não quer saber pra onde vamos?".

"Pra que? Eu iria com você pra qualquer lugar no mundo" ela puxou Gil para baixo e beijou-lhe docemente "eu te amo e confio em você a minha vida".

Gil não achou que poderia ficar mais feliz com ela depois disso. Era mesmo hora de ela conhecer sua família.

"Mas então, para onde vamos?" Todo esse suspense a deixava curiosa.

' Marina Del Rey "ele disse observando a reação de Sara".

A garota deu outro sorriso e disse

"Vai me levar pra conhecer a família Gil? Uau... a coisa ta seria então..." ela disse rindo, mas logo parou quando viu a expressão de seu namorado sair de risonha para séria.

"Nossa relação, não uma coisa, é bem séria e eu espero que você entenda isso" ele disse olhando em seus olhos.

"Amor, é claro que eu sei... eu só tava brincando" ela disse magoada fazendo Gil se sentir mal.

"Olha eu não queria te fazer ficar triste" ele disse colocando a mão no queixo de Sara para faze-la olhar para ele. "Querida você sabe que eu não sou bom nessas coisas e é um passo muito grande para eu levar você para conhecer a família. Isso é importante para mim porque você o é. Por isso, por enquanto não vamos brincar nesse aspecto?".

Sara deu um meio sorriso para Gil e disse fazendo biquinho

"Então eu to perdoada?".

"Você nunca precisou de perdão" Gil disse docemente e beijou-a lentamente. "Nos partimos em uma semana"


	2. Chapter 2

No dia marcado para a viagem Grissom apareceu no apartamento de Sara como o combinado, mas a garota não estava pronta.

'' Como assim não esta pronta? Achei que já tivesse tudo resolvido?"Ele perguntou sentando-se no sofá enquanto esperava a namorada terminar de se arrumar.

"Já estava tudo resolvido" ela disse da porta do quarto "o problema foi o Greg que apareceu de surpresa".

"E o que ele queria?".

"Perguntar se eu queria alguém para olhar o apartamento enquanto eu estou fora".

Gil sabia que Greg tinha uma tara por Sara, e o que o deixava mais irritado do que o xaveco de greg era o fato dele não poder fazer nada em cima disso. Afinal Sara era solteira por conhecimento geral. Ele não queria arriscar ainda suas carreiras, então por conta disso Sara estava indo se encontrar com amigos em S.F enquanto Gil visitaria a família.

"Gil, vamos?" Sara falou já da porta da sala.

Enquanto guardavam as malas no carro, a garota aproveitou para olhar Grissom. Ele usava jeans claros e uma camisa pólo verde, com seus óculos de sol e tênis. Embora já tenha visto ele varias vezes assim, tão casual, ela sempre admirava como ele era bonito. Apesar da idade, possuía um corpo bonito, recentemente mais musculoso por conta das atividades físicas que ele engajava. Seu rosto também apreciável e recentemente liso só perdia para seus olhos, de um azul profundo que a fazia querer se perder neles. Depois de anos de convivência ele ainda a deixava excitada.

Olhando seu reflexo no espelho do carro, ela também tinha suas um short azul escuro que mostrava suas longas pernas, que deixavam grissom louco. Usava por cima uma blusa lilás justa ao corpo. Ela possuía um corpo esbelto, com curvas e em forma por causa da dieta vegetariana. Era obvio que também era bonita.

A viagem prosseguiu sem problemas e o casal logo chegou no destino.

"Como eu sinto falta de casa" sara disse num tom leve "A Califórnia tem um ar mais leve não?".

"Se você quiser na volta podemos dar uma passadinha na casa de seus pais" Gil disse enquanto tirava as malas do carro

"Não precisa. Tomalos Bay não fica no caminho de casa, amor. Podemos visitar meus pais em outra oportunidade".

A resposta de Gil foi cortada pela porta da frente da casa abrindo, revelando uma senhora de cabelos curtos e ondulados, que sorriu ao ver os dois se aproximarem.

"Mãe" Gil assinalou para a mãe que respondeu, com a voz meio alta.

"A meu filho! E tão bom te ver em casa!" E abraçou Gil fortemente.

Sara observou enquanto os dois se cumprimentavam. Olívia e Gil tinham a mesma cor de olhos que ela tanto Gil se virou para sara e a apresentou, falando ao mesmo tempo em que assinalava.

"Mãe, aqui esta Sara".

"Você é mais linda do que Gil dizia querida" Olívia falou a Sara, que ficou envergonhada "E muito bom finalmente conhecer a mulher que faz os olhos do meu filho brilhar toda vez que fala sobre você".

"Nossa! Bom, nem sei o que dizer. Só que também queria muito conhecer a mulher que criou um homem tão bom".

' Agora que já nos apresentamos acho que podemos entrar não é mãe?"".

"Mas e claro! Venha Sara, deixe Gil carregar as suas malas.'".

'Afinal pra que servem os homens se não nos servir?"

As duas foram entrando em casa de braços dados enquanto Gil apanhava as malas balançando a cabeça

"Eu sabia que elas se dariam bem...".

Dentro de casa nada havia mudado. Só alguns quadros haviam sido colocados a mais, e alguns móveis novos.

Olívia deu um tour na casa para Sara e o ultimo lugar foi o quarto de Gil.

Na opinião da garota, o quarto era a cara dele, cheio de livros sobre ciência . Ao invés de pôsteres de bandas e troféus de jogos, as prateleiras eram cheias troféus de feira de ciências e miniaturas de animais.

"Bom, acho que você vai querer dividir o seu quarto com a namorada não é Gil? Assim ninguém atrapalha" Olívia assinalou.

''Mãe, por favor..."Gil respondeu ficando vermelho".

"Pelo amor de Deus Gil, não acha que esta grande demais para ficar fingindo que nada acontece?".

Sara estava olhando a inteiração dos dois com curiosidade, principalmente depois que Gil ficou não sabia a língua dos sinais.Mãe e filho percebendo que a deixaram de fora foram logo mudando de assunto e Olívia deu as ordens.

"Sara querida, porque vocês não fazem as malas e descansam?'".

"E Helen, onde esta?" Gil perguntou.

"Foi no mercado comprar coisas para casa".e virando-se novamente para Sara"Ela esta ansiosa para lhe ver desde o dia em que Gil falou que traria companhia para casa." E deu aquele olhar conspiratório enquanto se dirigia para fora do quarto.

"Sua mãe é uma figura, não é Gil?" A garota disse.

"Sim, mas ela está certa. Você deve descansar um pouco, já que eu tenho certeza de que quando a família toda chegar você não vai ter descanso".Gil disse num tom amoroso.

"Ah, eu não estou em condições de recusar um descanso".Sara falou enquanto se jogava na cama.

Gil se deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

"Eu acredito que ninguém aqui ira fazer perguntas demais, todos gostam da sua privacidade".Ele disse baixinho no ouvido dela.

"Então eu já sei de onde vem toda essa discrição" ela disse se virando para Grissom para lhe beijar suavemente.

"A não ser a minha mãe. Ela quer saber tudo de mim e com ela eu não me incomodo em dividir".

Sara bocejou e resolveu que precisava mesmo de um descanso, mas deu liberdade a Gil para fazer o que quisesse. Ele não precisava ficar entretendo ela toda a hora. Então Gil ficou acariciando Sara ate que ela dormisse e foi encontrar sua mãe.

Olívia se encontrava vendo um álbum de fotos antigas, de quando ele era criança.

Gil observou sua mãe um instante antes de se fazer percebido. Ela parecia muito feliz e ele bem sabia o porque. Depois de anos falando que a vida de solteiro não era boa o bastante para seu filho, e de como ela sentia sua falta ele voltou para casa acompanhado de Sara. Ele já havia falado da garota para sua mãe, desde que a conhecera anos atrás em Berkeley e Olívia pareceu adivinhar que ele sentia algo por ela. Mas já era de se esperar quando sua mãe começou a falar para ele investir numa relação com a Sara era sempre um tópico de suas conversas sem que ele percebesse. Ele sempre falava de sua vida com sua mãe, e desde que Sara passou a ser parte de sua vida...

Então se sentou ao lado de Olívia revendo sua infâ-se um tempo e então ouviu um barulho de Helen chegando do mercado.

"Mãe acho que eles estão chegando"

Olívia e Gil se dirigiram a porta para receber Helen, o tio de Gil Brady com sua mulher Louise.

"Gilbert !Que surpresa ver você por aqui!" seu tio disse animadamente.

"Eu não poderia deixar de vir depois de um convite como o que recebi." Ele disse dando uma olhada para Helen, que não perdeu a deixa pra falar.

"Então Gil" ela disse enquanto tirava as compras da mala " Cadê aquela pessoa que você disse que traria?" ela deu ênfase a pessoa.

Antes que Gil pudesse responder uma voz disse

"Essa sou eu"


	3. Chapter 3

Sara já havia acordado com a barulheira na varanda da ao banheiro jogou água no rosto para acordar e se arrumou um pouco.

Descendo as escadas, a garota podia ouvir a conversa que se passava entre Gil e seus teve que segurar o riso quando uma mulher de cabelos ondulados deu a entender que Gil era ai que ela resolveu aparecer

Todas as cabeças se viraram para deu um sorriso e se aproximou dela.

"Pessoal, essa é Sara. Sara estes são Brad, Helen e Louise".

"E um prazer conhecer vocês todos".A garota disse enquanto trocava apertos de mãos com eles.

"E ótimo saber que Gilbert tem um ótimo gosto para mulheres" seu tio disse, dando ênfase a ultima palavra.

Sara não podia deixar eles tirarem sarro de Gil toda hora então disse no tom mais amistoso que pode.

"Vocês não sabem a metade."

Gil corou com esse comentário e sua mãe o salvou de mais embaraços e falou para todos ajudarem a guardar as compras.

Enquanto ajudava na cozinha, Sara descobriu que Helen era tudo ao contrario de seu primo. Comunicativa por demais, ela poderia às vezes passar por incomoda com suas mil perguntas. Já sua mãe parecia controlar o ímpeto de sua filha, já sabendo da sua era um homem alegre e Sara percebeu o carinho que ele tinha por sua irmã. Ela suspirou, com saudades de sua família.

Gil, porem, parecia pensativo. A garota se aproximou dele e perguntou o porque.

"Não é nada não".

Mas Sara sabia que ele tava mentindo, mas por enquanto resolveu deixar quieto. Se a coisa piorasse ela perguntaria.

Enquanto seus tios se arrumavam lá em cima Gil chamou sua prima e deixou Olívia entretendo Sara com suas historias.

" Helen, onde esta Josh"

Helen fez uma cara de indagação e depois falou

"Ah Gil, eu não acredito nisso! Você ainda ta magoado com isso?Nossa não e bom ficar remoendo essa coisas... supera isso, coisa de criança"

Essa explosão de sua prima trouxe as duas mulheres da cozinha, com um olhar de curiosidade.

"O que houve aqui?" Sara perguntou

'Não foi nada. So coisas entre primos" Helen disse enquanto subia para seu quarto.

Gil olhou de Sara para sua mãe, e seu olhar parou na ultima.A garota sentiu como se os dois se comunicassem com os ívia, apesar de não ter escutado nada parecia saber o que estava acontecendo e seu olhar para o filho pareceu faze-lo acuar. Depois ela disse alguma coisa muito rápida e logo Gil traduziu.

"Querida, mamãe esta nos convidando para um jantar de boas vindas. Vamos nos arrumar e sairemos daqui a pouco".

Ele disse enquanto levava Sara para seu quarto. Assim que ele fechou a porta Sara fez como se fosse falar,porem Gil a calou colocando seu dedo em seus lábios.

"Olha, o que aconteceu la embaixo... Helen tem um irmão e eu e ele não nos damos vez que ele aparece acabamos brigando.A ultima vez foi a pior"

Agora a garota entendia a reação de Helen. Meio que ela defendeu o irmão, o que é natural. Mas se Gil não quisesse elaborar a historia tudo bem para ela

"Gil se você não quer falar sobre isso... tudo bem"

"Eu gostaria de deixar isso para trás. Como Helen falou, somos todos adultos não?".

"Acredito que que tipo de roupa temos que usar?' ela perguntou para descontrair.

"Nada muito chique.E um restaurante bem familia"

"ão ta.

Como sempre, Gil já havia se arrumado e esperava Sara terminar de ajeitar o não entendia a necessidade de alisa-lo, sempre gostou dela com cachos. Quando a garota saiu Gil não pode deixar de reparar como estava bela. Seus cabelos batiam abaixo dos ombros, nus com a garota usando um vestido tomara que caia azul, e sandálias rasteiras branca. Com a maquiagem sempre leve, para ele estava perfeita.

Sara sempre ficava constrangida quando admirada desse jeito por Grissom, mas por dentro adorava.

"Então, podemos ir?".

"Claro" ele disse rapidamente, oferecendo seu braço para ela.

O casal desceu a escada e seguiu para a sala, onde o resto da família aguardava. Helen, sempre entusiasmada, foi logo dando ordens.

"Vamos usar dois carros, assim ninguém fica apertado. Vocês vão com minha tia e eu vou à frente pra vocês não se perderem ok".

"Sim senhora" os homens falaram em uníssono, arrancando risada de todos.

A viajem não demorou muito e logo todos estavam no lobby do restaurante, esperando uma mesa. Não havia passado nem cinco minutos quando Olívia se levantou e foi de encontro com uma moça, talvez gerente do lugar.A ruiva deu um largo sorriso e usou as mãos para piscar de olhos a família já estava acomodada em uma grande mesa perto de um jardim.

"Espero que vocês estejam todos bem acomodados" Lola, a ruiva disse com um sorriso.

"Lola querida, hoje é um dia especial então vamos querer do melhor de sua carta de vinhos" Helen disse.

"Já vou mandar um garçom anotar os pedidos."

Assim que ela saiu todos se voltaram para o cardápio e Olívia disse a sara

"Eles tem uma grande variedade de pratos vegetarianos aqui. Devem estar na ultima pagina."

A garota deu um sorriso e agradeceu a preocupação da mais velha.

"Eu vejo que alguém andou falando de mim..." ela disse isso baixinho só para Gil ouvir.

Ele por sua vez deu um sorriso e voltou sua atenção para o cardápio.

Assim que eles escolheram os pratos Helen resolveu perguntar a Sara sobre sua pensou que demorou ate que sua prima não agüentasse, e por baixo da mesa segurou a mão de sua namorada como apoio.

"Você é natural de Las Vegas?".

"Nah, eu nasci na Bahia de Tamalos".

"Então é californiana? O que te fez mudar para o deserto, não gosta de praia? Helen perguntou".

Sara parou um pouco para pensar.Não sabia se Gil gostaria que ela revelasse o motivo para essa mudança, mas logo ele a surpreendeu respondendo.

"Eu precisava da ajuda dela num caso. Nos conhecemos em um seminário e eu gostei do jeito dela trabalhar".

"Pelo visto não foi a única coisa que você gostou, não é Gil?"

Agora Sara podia entender o porque de Grissom quase não visitar seus uma vez ele ficou vermelho, mas por sua vez não se abalou e respondeu:

" O que se tem para não gostar?"

"Realmente Gil , você me pensei que você fosse o tipo de se comprometer com outra coisa se não o seu trabalho"

"Meu filho é muito humano Brad, ele só precisava do incentivo certo."

"E que incentivo!" Brad completou,para deixar Sara e Gil ainda mais embaraçados.

"Mas então Sara" Louise resolveu intervir a favor do casal" já sabemos onde você trabalha,mas conte-nos um pouco sobre sua familia.

"Ah... meus pais dirigem uma pousada em Tamalos e eu e meu irmão aprendemos desde cedo a tomar conta do lugar. E bem caseiro, o negocio é da família".

"Que bom! Já sabemos aonde vamos às próximas férias."

"Nos o receberemos com muito prazer"

Acabado o inquérito e o almoço a família se dirigiu aos carros e Olívia resolveu ir com seu irmão e deixar que Gil apresentasse a cidade a Sara.

Os dois tiveram uma tarde muito agradá muito bom andar sem ter que se preocupar com nada a não ser um ao aproveitou a tarde para tirar umas fotos, dizendo que queria começar um scrapbook para aquela de se sentir desconfortável, Gil apareceu na maioria com ela.

Já estava anoitecendo quando eles se dirigiram para a casa.O casal vinha jogando conversa fora e quando se aproximaram Sara reparou num carro que não estava ali de manha, e pensou que Gil também o viu, dado a sua reaçã totalmente relaxado ele se encontrava tenso e com um olhar serio.

'Gil, tem algo errado por aqui?

"Não Sara. Acho que o meu primo chegou em casa".


	4. Chapter 4

Já estava anoitecendo quando eles se dirigiram para a casa.O casal vinha jogando conversa fora e quando se aproximaram Sara reparou num carro que não estava ali de manhã, e pensou que Gil também o viu, dado a sua reaçã totalmente relaxado ele se encontrava tenso e com um olhar sério.

'Gil, tem algo errado por aqui?

"Não Sara. Acho que o meu primo chegou em casa".

Com isso ele quase que puxou Sara para dentro da casa.Lá suas suspeitas se confirmaram. No meio da Sala de Estar ,conversando animadamente com Helen ,se encontrava Victor.

Sara olhou com atenção o homem. Um pouco mais alto que Brad,Vitor possuía um corpo esbelto e bronzeado,contrastando com seus cabelos loiros que iam até os ombros.A garota o achou bonito, como os demais membros da família, mas havia alguma coisa nele que o destoava dos demais. Antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre isso sentiu Gil apertar sua mão com mais força e traze-la para mais perto de seu corpo**.Ah, isso vai ficar interessante.**

'Primo, há quanto tempo!' Vitor se aproximou de Grissom com um sorriso cordial, mas o outro homem nada fez a não ser lhe dar uma resposta fraca.

"Olá Victor, é bom te ver" o que ele queria falar mesmo era que ele não sentira falta de seu primo ,nem um pouco.

O sorriso de Vitor se alargou ainda mais quando ele se virou para Sara. Vitor a olhava de maneira cobiçosa, como se quisesse despi-la só com o olhar.

"Pelo visto você tem andado ocupado não é.Ninguém me contou que você estava com um caso novo."

"Você me deixar minha vida pessoal longe dos é Sara .'

A garota estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Vitor e este levou sua mão a boca, num gesto de cavalheirismo, fazendo Gil apertar mais Sara contra seu corpo. Ela olhou para Gil esperando que ele se tocasse que estava a machucando ,mas ele já havia se virado para Vitor.

"Já voltamos a falar com você.Ainda não arrumamos as malas"

E sem outra palavra o casal subiu para o quarto. Logo que ele fechou a porta Sara perguntou:

''Ta legal Gil, agora voce vai ter que me explicar o que aconteceu lá é o seu problema com seu primo?''

" Como se você não visse como ele quase se jogou em cima de você." Gil resmungou e sentou-se na cama.

"Você não vai me responder?"

'Se você quer mesmo saber...ta. Acho que até agora deu pra perceber que eu não puxei a familia da minha mãe nem um pouco. Desde pequenos Vitor e eu não nos dávamos era sempre o popular em tudo o que fazia, e eu o nerd.E sempre que ele se metia em confusão eu tinha que ajudar,afinal família é para essas coisas não?"Seu tom meio sarcástico no fim da frase.

"Isso não parece tão ruim" Sara disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Gil.

"Não, mas quando éramos adolescentes piorou. Ele tinha habilidade de fazer muitos amigos e conquistar muitas isso sempre pulava de garota para garota. Já a minha primeira namorada...eu tinha 15 anos e ela era minha dupla em quí era seu nome, era muito bonita e eu realmente não sei o que ela viu em mim."

Ele recebeu um olhar feio de Sara, que detestava quando ele se menosprezava, mas continuou com sua historia.

"Acho que ninguém acreditava mesmo que uma garota como ela pudesse estar com um nerd como eu. Principalmente o meu primo não podia aceitar que eu tinha uma garota assim como namorada e ele nã era muito ingênuo sabe. De repente ele começou a querer andar comigo. Toda vez que eu a levava a algum lugar ele estava la."

Gil então se levantou ,começou a mexer no seu velho armário e achou uma caixa, a qual ele levou para a cama e abriu.Lá dentro tinha umas remexeu um pouco e achou o que estava procurando.

"Veja só.Eu tinha uma câmera,fotografia era um hobby. Tudo que fazíamos era documentado" ele mostrou umas fotos a Sara

Olhando as fotos, Sara viu um casal jovem e Gil não aumentou quando disse que Mary era bonita. Mais baixa que Sara,com seus longos cabelos dourados presos em tranças Mary aparecia em todas as fotos.A maioria pendurada em Gil, outras se misturando com a paisagem.

"Se você reparar, nessa seqüência eu quase não apareço, mas Victor está em eu não liguei,nunca gostei de aparecer em fotos com o tempo..."

"E o que você fez a respeito disso?"

"No inicio depois quando ficou obvio que Mary começou a passar mais tempo com meu primo do que comigo eu o riu de mim, disse que estava sendo paranó aí que comecei a recusar as saídas com ele então Mary começou a me arrastar com um grupo de amigos dela.Não era mais o mesmo.

Realmente as fotos que Gil mostrou a seguir mostravam um jovem com um meio sorriso, que não chegava a seu olhar.

"Victor aparecia as vezes, dizendo que foi convidado por uns amigos e que não fazia idéia de que estávamos lá.Eu e Mary começamos a assim por um tempo até eu descobrir que ela estava me traindo...você já sabe com quem"

Gil terminou a historia, e deixando Sara digerir a informação,começou a guardar todas as terminou sentou perto dela e a puxou para um abraço.

Ainda nos braços de Gil, Sara pensava no que foi dito.A garota não podia acreditar que o próprio primo de Gil poderia fazer isso com ele. E claro que as pessoas são imprevisíveis, você nunca sabe realmente quem esta do seu lado ou não. E traição dentro da própria família então... dói muito mais

"Voce nunca contou isso para ninguém?"

"Não... Prefiro deixar esse assunto só entre nos dois.A ultima coisa que eu quero é uma possível rixa por causa do Vitor.São águas passadas e eu sei que não tem motivos para me preocupar com isso agora.'

Sara sentiu então grande satisfação em saber que mesmo com todas as duvidas em relação a seu primo, Gil confiava nela a ponto de tentar passar por cima desse assunto.E se dependesse dela essa confiança nunca iria se quebrar.


	5. Chapter 5

NA-Gente obrigada pelos reviews! Eles encorajam em muito na hora de escrever uma historia!E é por isso que coloquei mais um capitulo pra voces.

espero que vcs gostem!

* * *

Capitulo 5-

Depois daquele dia Vitor decidiu passar algum tempo em casa, deixando Gil sempre olhando por trás dos ombros para estar preparado para qualquer bote que o primo pudesse pensar em dar.

Gil passou aquela semana fazendo de tudo para evitar qualquer contato dele e de Sara com seu a levar ela e sua mãe a passeios, seja para a galeria de arte de Olívia, para a praia, o parque ou até mesmo só para dar uma volta no quarteirã para não encontrar com Vitor em casa.

E quando isso não bastava e ele não conseguia sair de casa, Sara nunca se encontrava longe de seus olhos por mais de um isso poderia ter deixado a garota chateada, não fosse pelas constantes super invasões de espaço que Vitor vivia violando assim, esse lado super protetor de Grissom a deixava mais calma.

* * *

O dia da festa de Brian chegou, levando toda a família a acordar cedo para as 2 da tarde tudo estar preparado. Gil achava um exagero para um homem que faria 70 anos estar dando uma festa com aquela proporção. Balões de várias cores, um sistema de som de dar inveja, toneladas de bebida e comida. Sem contar a lista de convidados de 150 pessoas.Tá legal, a casa de sua mãe era grande, porém assim já era exagero.

Por esses motivos, quando Sara foi acordada com a barulheira na sala da casa e tentou desapertá-lo, Gil somente resmungou e virou para o outro lado.

Ela não desistiu e começou a cutuca-lo, não querendo descer sozinha. Só se passaram uns segundos para Gil desistir de fingir que ainda dormia. Mas ao invés de se levantar pegou as mãos de Sara e aninhou a garota para mais perto dele, falando em seu ouvido:

"Shh, ainda é muito cedo".

"Mas Gil, nós prometemos...".

A garota foi cortada quando Gil colocou sua mão na boca dela e mais uma vez sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Vamos aproveitar que ainda estamos sozinhos. Tem muita coisa que eu prefiro fazer agora".

Realmente, não existia maneira melhor para se começar o dia...

Quando o casal desceu, uma boa hora depois, saciados e refrescados encontraram Louise com uma cesta de brigadeiros na mão.

"Ah queridos que bom que acordaram! Prontos para colocar a mão na massa?".

"Sim tia, nós só vamos tomar um café e vamos começar, OK?" Gil disse guiando Sara para a cozinha.

Assim que terminaram o café o casal foi separado para ajudar nas tarefas que ainda faltavam.

Grissom que já não gostara muito da idéia de uma festa daquele tamanho ficou ainda mais insatisfeito com a separação de Sara. Nos últimos dias ele se esforçara e muito para manter Sara a uma boa distancia de seu primo. Sara nunca se encontrou sozinha na casa quando Victor estava por perto.

Não que Gil não confiasse na fidelidade de Sara, ela era muito diferente de Mary, sem contar que não era uma adolescente indecisa com sua vida. Ela havia aturado tanta coisa para estar ali com ele e nunca desistira, então não seria o seu primo que a faria mudar de idéia.

O problema mesmo era com Victor. Ele sempre teve um excesso de autoconfiança, sempre conseguindo o que ele queria, seja o brinquedo mais caro da loja seja a garota mais bonita da rua, nunca estando satisfeito com o que ele tinha. Gil perdera a conta de quantos relacionamentos ele já destruiu depois mesmo de ter roubado Mary dele. Então era mais do que certo que o próximo alvo seria Sara. Ele só queria protege-la da dor de cabeça de ter que atura-lo. E agora não teria como monitora-lo.

Olívia Sara e Louise estavam na cozinha arrumando todos os salgados e doces em bandejas, enquanto os homens da casa se ocupavam em remanejar móveis para dar lugar a todas as mesinhas e o sistema de som que acabara de chegar.

Sara por ter crescido em um B&B estava acostumada a preparar refeições em larga ívia já havia ensinado algumas receitas para a garota as quais afirmava serem as favoritas de Gil.

Como as coisas ali estavam andando bem Sara resolveu ajudar Helen, que iria começar a encher bolas para enfeitar a então em direção a sala onde as duas começaram a trabalhar.

Enquanto isso, lá fora Gil se encontrava montando o sistema de som de seu tio, com Vitor o ajudando.O entomologista se encontrava calado a maior parte do tempo, não tendo assuntos em comum para falar com seu este parecia ter algo em mente e depois de um tempo cortou o silencio dos depois.

"Então primo é impressão minha ou você esta escondendo sua namoradinha da família? Tem vergonha da gente ou o que?'".

Gil fechou a cara pensou bem se deveria responder ou simplesmente ignora-lo colocando a culpa na osteoclerose... Não ele não devia brincar com essas coisas...

"E ai, vai me responder ou não?".

"Vitor se eu quisesse esconder a Sara com certeza ela não estaria aqui comigo... acho que é você que não passa muito tempo em casa pra reparar".

"Engraçado, talvez seja porque você não quer que ela dê com a língua entre os dentes... falando o quanto você pagou pela companhia dela e tal".

"Olha só Vitor! Já aturei muita coisa de você, mas se você desrespeita-la mais uma vez, eu não vou exitar em dar o tratamento que você merece!".

A voz alterada de Gil fez com que seu tio viesse ao encontro viu que seu sobrinho estava a ponto de dar uma surra em seu filho o homem achou melhor intervir e separa-los.

Mandou Vitor ir até a vizinha pegar as ultimas caixas de salgado e levou Gil para ajuda-lo a carregar a mesa de jantar para a varanda, que serviria para por os comes e bebes da festa. Ele acompanhou seu primo com o olhar e ao ter certeza que ele fora em direção oposta a da cozinha seguiu seu tio para a sala.

"Gil olha..."

"Não tio... nem me venha defender o Vitor... ele não é um menino indefeso, nunca o foi para falar a verdade. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Hoje é seu aniversário e não quero me estressar com você".

Mesmo a contragosto seu tio concordou e foram terminar as tarefas que haviam começ a sala eles se encontraram a voltas com várias bolas coloridas, amarradas umas as outras em um arco, algumas em olhou para aquilo tudo e falou.

"Garotas, não se esqueçam que esta festa é de um homem com uma reputação de durão a cumprir" ele pegou um dos arranjos em flores " o que meus amigos diriam se vissem tudo isso na minha festa?"

"Ah Brad deixa disso! Festas não são festas sem milhares de balões!" Sara falou enquanto terminava o ultimo arranjo.

"E outro pai... desde quando você é considerado durã vendo aquele filme PS eu te amo !"

Isso fez com que todos na sala começassem a é Gil deu uma recuperar a dignidade, Brad se defendeu:

"Nada disso, meu olho só estava irritado... você sabe disso Helen!".

"Homens e suas velhas desculpas..." Sara comentou para Helen, que não parava de rir.

"Por que Sara. O Gil também fica com" olho irritado "quando vê esses tipos de filme"

"Não só drama, comedia romântica também... acho que é o gen da família..."

Gil que no inicio achava fofo que Sara se sentisse à vontade para brincar com sua família agora começava a pensar que a brincadeira passou um pouco demais com o que ele estava à vontade.

"Hei, isso aqui virou um motim contra homens ou o que?" Ele falou olhando para sua namorada.

"Vamos Gil, antes que elas possam nos envergonhar mais."

Os homens se retiraram com a mesa deixando as garotas a sós com suas risadas e Gil com um só pensamento...

"É, intimidade é uma merda".

Sara não se sentia tão bem assim com a família de um de seus namorados desde... na verdade ela nunca se sentira assim.E nem houveram tantos assim para comparar mas...Gil era especial para ela, desde que a garota o conheceu ela sabia que ele seria úão por trás de cada homem ou mulher há sempre uma grande família.

Essa convivência com a família de Gil a fizera ficar com muita saudades da família dela,em SF.Não que ela não considerasse o CSI como uma família, mas às vezes você precisa realmente de um abraço de mãe...

"Hei Sara, já acabamos aqui. Só precisamos pendurar esses trecos por ai. Vamos lá!".

Sara suspirou aliviada quando ela e Helen penduraram o ultimo enfeite na parede.

"Finalmente acabamos"

"Ficou maravilhoso"

Gil suspirou no ouvido dela vindo por de trás e a abraçando.

"Voce só diz isso por dizer..."

"Não é verdade, vocês se superaram na arrumação" ele disse dando um beijo no pescoço da amada.

"Hummm" ela se virou nos braços dele e deu um selinho, que gradativamente cresceu, e provavelmente iria virar muito mais se Helen não tivesse falado.

"AH o amor é lindo... mas dado o local que vocês estão, acho melhor procurarem um quarto..."

Gil ficou vermelho tomate com a fala da prima e Sara só riu da cara do amado.

"Vem Gil,vamos subir e tomar um banho"

"Só um banho?" ele perguntou sensualmente

"O que você quiser meu bem" ela disse enquanto ele a puxava pelo braço.

"Gente eu não precisava ouvir isso!

Helen gritou pros dois,morrendo de rir.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Após o banho o casal ainda demorou no quarto, com Gil insistindo que eles não precisavam receber os convidados do tio."A festa é dele afinal, deixe ele se virar". Sara sabia que a tendência anti-social de Gil podia ser a culpada por essa fala. Porém ,naquele momento o que falava mais alto era a vontade de seu amado de se manter o mais longe de Vitor o possível.

Já Gil diria que a verdade era não se considerava um homem crente, nunca acreditou muito nas coisas que a ciência não conseguia provar, porém aquela sensação de que algo de ruim iria acontecer não o deixava. Sendo um cientista tentou calar essa intuição, embora tenha resolvido não dar chance ao acaso de surpreendê-lo. Isto significava tomar conta das coisas que ele queria bem. Neste pacote estavam inclusas as duas mulheres de sua vida: sua mãe e Sara.

Passado um bom tempo Olívia veio procurar pelo abrir a porta já se ouvia o murmurinho de conversa dos primeiros convidados que se espalhavam pela seguida , o barulho da música alta vinda do quintal se fez ouvir. Sem outra melhor opção, Gil se viu arrastado porta a fora para um mundo o qual não era o seu: o da socialização.

Apesar de há muito tempo ter perdido a habilidade de se comunicar vocalmente, Olivia não via nenhum problema em cumprimentar cada um dos convidados que a ela se dirigiam. Por vezes Gil tinha inveja desta habilidade de sua mãe.

Enquanto ela apresentava Sara a todos sem cerimônia, o casal se contentava em dar um sorriso e um aceno com a cabeça. O problema era que os convidados esperavam um pouco mais da garota, então ela se desdobrara para tentar agradar a todos, em meio aos comentários jogados a eles do tipo "Nossa ,Gil, de onde você tirou essa?" ou "Finalmente!" que o casal escutava dos parentes de Gil.

"Ah Gil! Não faça essa cara para sua mãe! Ninguém mandou você demorar séculos para trazer uma garota para eu tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido" -Olivia acenou a seu filho ao ver as caras que ele fazia de desconforto a cada pessoa que ela falava.

Cansado de ser o centro das atenções Gil disse que iria pegar algo para beber, e saiu de cena ao ouvir o pedido da garota "algo com muito álcool". Ele achou até engraçado o pedido, pois ao que parecia, depois de um início meio tímido, Sara estava se saindo muito bem em responder a todas as perguntas e comentários feitos a ela.

Com duas garrafas de cerveja e uma de refrigerante, Gil procurou um lugar para se sentar, longe de todo o barulho da música extremamente alta que saia das novas caixas de som. Quando se sentou ficou um maravilhoso minuto sozinho, porém sua sorte não durou muito.

"Quem é vivo sempre aparece ! Gilbert Grissom! O filho pródigo retorna a casa,finalmente!"

Ouvir aquela voz trouxe a Grissom boas lembranças. O homem não pode deixar de sorrir e se levantar para cumprimentar Samuel Grissom, irmão de Arthur A. Grissom, o pai de Gil. Sam e Gil possuíam quase a mesma altura, o mesmo tom de pele, só os olhos que se diferenciavam. Gil havia puxado em muito a família de seu falecido pai.

"Olá Sam. Não sabia que Brad havia te convidado"- Gil estava mesmo surpreso com isso.

Não que os dois lados de sua família não se dessem bem. Brad e Sam sempre se gostaram, sem falar de Olívia. Eles haviam dependido muito um do outro quando Arthur morreu ,sendo os dois muito amigos. E fazia muitos anos que Gil não ouvia falar da família de seu pai.

"Pois é. Foi grande a minha surpresa quando Helen ligou me convidando para a festa. Eu só me comunicava com sua mãe via cartas, muito de vez em quando."

"E não é? Minha prima realmente queria encher a casa da mamãe..."

"E ela conseguiu."

Os dois Grissom olharam ao seu redor. O quintal já estava abarrotado de pessoas, das quais Gil reconhecia vagamente de algum passado seu ,ou aquelas que ele nunca vira na vida. Ele se perdera em observar o comportamento das pessoas na festa e por um momento esquecera que seu tio estava por ali. Foi só quando Sam se dirigiu a ele que se deu conta que,mais uma vez, tinha se fechado em sua mente.

"Mas então Gil,chega de enrolaçã dizer por aí que você veio acompanhado para casa. ." Não foi uma pergunta,mais uma afirmação.

Na verdade Sam ouvira um pessoal falando de uma jovem a qual Gil parecia carregar sempre a tiracolo. Boatos como sempre já tinham se formado sobre ela, e nem sempre a favoreciam. Coisas como ela ser uma "viúva negra" ou até uma acompanhante que Gil contratara para fingir ser sua namorada. Entre outras coisas é não acreditava muito nestes boatos pois eles não passavam disso,mera intriga da oposição. Mas que o tinham deixado curioso,ah isso sim.

_Por que as pessoas têm que ser tão fofoqueiras_? Foi o primeiro pensamento na cabeça de Gil assim que seu tio terminou sua pergunta.

"É verdade" O homem respondeu enquanto esquadrinhava o quintal a procura de sua amada. "Mamãe está com ela em algum lugar por ai. Tenho certeza que assim que ela terminar com as apresentações elas virão a minha procura"

Seu tio deu uma risada e acenou com a cabeça

"Essa é a nossa Liv, mãe orgulhosa que é."

Gil resolveu dar mais uns minutos para as duas mulheres de sua vida aparecer antes de sair à procura delas. Não precisou esperar muito. Seus olhos se encheram de brilho ao avistar sua tempo eles passavam juntos agora que qualquer minuto sem Sara se arrastava por horas.

Sam percebeu o olhar de Grissom e se voltou para onde o sobrinho olhava. De longe avistou a figura de sua querida amiga, acompanhada de uma mulher jovem,morena e alta. Olívia não parava de sorrir. Sam presumiu que fosse a moça de que tantos falavam.

"Olívia, querida! Há quanto tempo"

Sam acenou à Olívia quando as duas chegaram mais perto. Olívia abriu um sorriso maior ainda (se é que isso era possível) e deu um abraço apertado no seu velho amigo. Sara aproveitou e foi logo para os braços de Gil,que sorriu para ela e disse :

"Então ,tio, já que você estava tão curioso deixe-me apresentar minha companheira , Sara."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo."

"Igualmente, senhorita"

Notando que a jovem parecia meio desconfortável com toda a atenção recebida, Sam começou a puxar uma conversa leve,agradável. Era óbvio que ele gostaria de saber mais sobre Sara, porém achou que seria melhor se aproximar devagar, a fim de não assustá-la.

A conversa fluía livremente então. Gil, muito mais relaxado com a presença de Sara (e é claro, algumas latas de cerveja a mais) falava sobre sua vida. Desde o pessoal do trabalho até a última peça de teatro a que assistira. Sam conseguia um pouco da informação que queria: Sara trabalhava com Gil, formada em física por Harvard, seus pais ainda eram vivos etc.

A descoberta que mais valera, no entanto, foi a de que a garota se conectava com Gil de uma forma única. O casal parecia ter uma sintonia só encontrada depois de muitos anos de convívio. Por isso Sam se mostrou surpreso quando Sara falou da surpresa que Gil lhe fizera no aniversário de um ano deles._Pouco tempo para uma ligação tão forte_.

"Então quer dizer que Gil vinha escondendo o jogo há mais de um ano?" Sam falou, divertido.

"Não é bem assim,tio. Você também não se esforçou para manter contato."

"É que eu já não tenho novidades para contar, sabe Gil?" Sam continuou, alfinetando seu sobrinho.

"Ora, o meu menino em paz! Ele já não trouxe a garota pra casa?"

Para Gil a humilhação já estava completa.

* * *

Do outro lado do gramado, ao lado de Helen, Vitor assistia à interação da mesa de Gil. Samuel Grissom nunca foi uma de suas pessoas favoritas. O homem sempre parecia estar atrás dele por algum motivo. E sempre elogiando Gil na sua frente,como se Vitor fosse o capetinha e Gil o menino gênio. O menino que explodiu a cozinha da mãe por sinal! E lá estava ele,babando ovo do sobrinho,só para variar.

Seu primo poderia ser até o mais inteligente, mas havia uma coisa a qual ele nunca se equiparara:Sam era um sedutor, nascido para encantar o sexo oposto. Não havia uma mulher que resistisse a seu charme. E era assim que Vitor provava ser superior a Gil. Se o primo mostrava algum interesse em alguma mulher, Vitor jogava seu charme para cima dela. E quase sempre conseguia.

Durante a semana que passou com Gil e Sara ,Vitor percebeu algo de diferente. Gil estava diferente. Aquela menina (porque aos olhos de Vitor era isso que ela era ,ao se comparar com o velhaco do seu primo) havia feito o que muitas não conseguiram,incluindo Mary. Gil finalmente estava amando. Ele olhava para Sara com a mesma intensidade que seus pais se olhavam. Aquilo só podia ser amor. E isso só tornava sua caçada mais divertida. O que aconteceria a Gil se visse que a mulher a quem entregara o coração caia nos braços de outro homem? Ele finalmente veria quem é o melhor homem da casa.

Com todos esses pensamentos rolando em sua cabeça,juntamente com o álcool que havia consumido, Vitor se levantou e foi na direção de seu primo.

* * *

O clima que estava tão agradável há um minuto atrás não parecia mais assim. Gil sentiu a mudança no lentamente a cabeça à procura de algo quando viu Vitor se aproximando com aquele sorriso predatório dele. Gil xingou baixinho e não pensou duas vezes.

A música que tocava fazia Sara querer dançar,porém a garota sabia que Gil não se sentiria a vontade para isso. Eles haviam dançado poucas vezes nesse um ano de namoro.A maioria das vezes em casa, ou se Gil estava em um clima ultra- romântico, nas vezes em que jantaram fora. E convenhamos, não eram muitas. Por isso, quando Gil a puxou para seus braços e a levou a pista de dança, Sara estava surpresa.

O lugar que servia como pista de dança estava cheio de casais, a maioria amigos de Brad. O repertório escolhido seria considerado por um jovem antiquado,mas Gil lembrava das vezes em que via seus pais dançando juntos, em um mundo só deles. Eram musicas clássicas em sua opinião.

A melhor coisa do momento,porém, não eram as boas memórias de seu falecido pai. Com certeza era estar com uma beldade como Sara em seus braç pele macia, seu perfume ,o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Gil não queria saber de outra coisa na vida que não envolvesse a mulher em seus braços.

"Eu poderia passar a vida toda assim... só com você assim perto de mim...só isso basta."

"Nossa Gil, você está tentando me seduzir?"- Sara falou numa voz doce.

"Sempre."

O momento era tão bom que quase fizera Gil se esquecer do porquê de ele estar ali. Procurou por Vitor na pista de dança mas não o viu. Mesmo assim não tinha que estar por ali,só esperando o momento perfeito.

"Por que não vamos para o meu quarto? Tenho certeza que tem certas atividades que poderíamos nos engajar lá."

"Gilbert Grissom! Não mesmo,estou me divertindo aqui"

"Vamos Sar, tenho certeza que ninguém ira notar" –disse no ouvido da amada,dando uma mordidinha na orelha dela, tentando convencê-la.

"Sua mãe com certeza Gil ,você consegue esperar mais algumas horas."

Era claro que ele esse não era o problema! Será que Sara não percebia que ele queria tira-la dali antes que Vitor chegasse perto dela. Ele sabia que se falasse para Sara algo do tipo,novamente, ela diria que ele estava pior, que ele não confiava nela. A última coisa que Gil queria era uma briga por causa daquele projeto de monstro.

O casal continuou a dançar,apesar das várias tentativas de Gil de convencer Sara a ir embora. Gil acabou relaxando depois de umas duas musicas, Sara esboçando um sorriso no rosto.A esta altura do campeonato ela já devia saber que não tinha muita coisa que Gil conseguisse negar a ela.

No outro lado da pista Sara podia ver Olivia,dançando com olhares das duas se encontraram e elas trocaram um sorriso. Quando a próxima música começou a tocar, Sam e Olivia vieram na direção deles e os casais foram trocados. Enquanto Olivia e Gil dançavam tranquilamente, Sam começava uma conversa com Sara.

"Parece que estamos nos divertindo,hein?"

"Não é sempre que podemos ficar tão à vontade assim."-Sara falou em um tom triste.

"E por que não?Você por acaso tem vergonha em ser vista com um cara de pernas tortas?"- Sam tentou dar uma descontraída na conversa.

Sara deu um meio sorriso, e depois continuou.

"Não... é por causa do ém de Gil ser muito fechado com seus sentimentos."

"Ele sempre o foi. É de admirar que você não ligue para isso...muitas mulheres se sentiriam mal com alguém como o nosso Gil."

"Isso é ele tem muitos pontos ele quer ,pode ser romântico. E esse lado meio fechado faz parte do pacote."

"Temos que gostar dele assim não é?"

"Sim. Faz parte. E eu também não vim sem falhas..."

"Ninguém é perfeito,querida. E eu fico muito feliz em saber que você realmente gosta dele.O Gil precisa de alguém que cuide dele,mesmo que ele ache que nã escolheu muito bem,por sinal"

Sam então pediu licença para descansar as pernas,dizendo já estar muito velho para ficar tanto tempo em pé.Dando um beijo nas costas da mão de Sara, se retirou. A garota então olhou para a pista de dança e viu que Olivia ainda tinha as atenções de seu então ir se sentar e dar aos dois mais um tempo juntos.

Sara só conseguiu andar alguns passos quando sentiu alguém puxar seu braç para trás para ver quem era,sentiu seu corpo gelar.

Vitor tinha um sorriso besta e estava próximo demais para o gosto de Sara. Não seria preciso o homem abrir a boca para Sara notar que estava bêbado. O andar dele já dizia tudo. Sara o olhou com desprezo, mas o homem só fez puxá-la para mas perto, falando em seu ouvido:

"Finalmente está sem seu cão de mesmo querendo falar a sós com você"

"Você pode falar comigo sem me agarrar assim"-Sara o empurrou de leve

"Ei, ei,ei!Não queremos fazer uma cena aqui."

"Então é melhor você me soltar,agora"

"Com licença."

Sara finalmente conseguiu se soltar e saiu o mais rápido o possível de perto de Vitor. Sua sorte é que naquele estado, ele não estava de posse de suas habilidades em volta a procura de Gil. As pessoas a sua volta nem se davam conta do momento tenso que se passou ali.

Como não o achou, Sara resolveu entrar na casa e jogar um pouco de água no uns poucos minutos no banheiro e quando saiu deu de cara novamente com Vitor. Esta era a sua sorte: todos lá fora curtindo a música e ela lá dentro com um dos homens mais repugnantes que encontrara na vida.

Só restou a Sara rezar para Grissom estar a sua procura


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo sete

A uma pequena distancia da sala ,Gil, ainda na pista de dança,tentava se livrar de havia cortado a dança do primo com Olivia e desde então não parava de inicio Gil até que se divertiu com a conversa sem sentido da de alguns minutos,porém,ela começou a dar nos seus nervos.

Gil aproveitou o fim da musica para se livrar de sua prima:

"Helen ,está muito divertida mas preciso parar um pouco"

"Você nunca foi de dançar muito não é primo. Ou talvez só esteja sentindo falta da sua alma gêmea?"

Gil saiu sem falar nada,sabendo que a prima não ficaria chateada com ele.Só uma questão de tempo até ela arranja outro parceiro para dançar.

Assim que saiu da pista, foi direto se sentar e beber mesa ,só se encontravam sua mãe e , indagou por Sara:

"Não a vejo desde a pista de dança,querido'-foi a resposta de sua mãe

O homem mal sentou e já estava de pé..O aperto no coração que não sentira desde cedo voltou com toda a força. Mais uma vez voltou a procurar por Sara. Na pista de dança,na mesa de frios,na de docese no barzinho. A garota não se encontrava no quintal

Gil respirou fundo e tentou se Sara estivesse no banheiro...não havia nada com o que se preocupar,não? Dirigiu-se então a casa.

Victor, após trancar a porta da sala, avançou calmamente em direção a Sara. A garota estava encurralada. As únicas saídas a levariam ou para a cozinha ou aos quartos no segundo andar da casa. Para ela chegar na cozinha,no entanto, teria que passar por Victor o que não seria uma tarefa fácil pois a sala estava entulhada de móveis. Para os quartos ela não iria de jeito algum com ele. " E agora ... o que eu faço". A cada segundo Victor se aproximava mais com aquele olhar medonho, levando a garota para trás.

"Não adianta correr,querida"- o homem falou com uma voz doce- "Estão todos lá fora se divertindo.Só nos resta fazer o mesmo,não concorda?"

Se Sara achou que os reflexos de Victor diminuíram com a bebedeira estava muito acabara de falar e já se lançara para a garota, que gritou quando foi puxada para seus braços.

"Victor,por favor,você realmente não quer fazer isso!"- Enquanto falava,Sara fazia um esforço sobre-humano para se soltar.

"Você não sabe o quanto desejei ter você nos meus braços"-Victor falou ao ouvido de Sara-"mal posso esperar para ter você só pra mim... e no fim você vai ver quem e o verdadeiro homem aqui"

Ele tentou beijar a garota, que lhe mordeu a língua quando tentou forçar o beijo.

A dor fez com que Victor a soltasse e Sara tentou corre escada a cima

Após soltar um palavrão foi atrás de Sara e a pegou pelo calcanhar. A garota perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com um baque na cobriu o corpo dela com o seu e ,estimulado com a briga, se forçou para cima de Sara ali mesmo na escada. Como batera a cabeça quando caira,Sara estava tonta de mais para tentar se livrar vez que sentia Victor sobre o seu corpo,sua excitação,suas mãos por debaixo de sua roupa, só consegue gritar por ajuda.

Do lado de fora da casa, Gil acabara de se livrar de mais um grupo que tentava puxar conversa e marchou direto para a porta de casa. A porta da cozinha estava trancada, assim com a da sala.Já preocupado, mas não querendo fazer uma cena, foi procurar uma chave .Não tinha as suas com ele.

Ouvindo o barulho da porta,Sara gritou

"Gil!Soco...

"Cala a boca,vadia!" Victor deu um tapa no rosto da garota e a levou o pequeno caminho para o quarto que ocupava.

Antes de sair ,porem, ouviu um grito meio abafado vindo da sala. Reconhecendo a voz da amada,Gil bateu na porta da sala,gritando

"SARA!

Só ouviu alguém gritando um cala a boca e o som muito parecido com um mais nada.

A partir desse momento Gil começou a bater desesperadamente na porta, como se ela fosse abrir magicamente para ele entrar. Acabou por atrair a atenção de muitos na festa,incluindo de Sam e Olivia.

"Gil, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Brad perguntou,preocupado.

"É o Victor... mãe me dá a chave da porta."

"Mas Gil..."

"Dá-me a chave!"

Transtornada com o estado do filho, Olivia deu a chave para abriu rapidamente a porta e correu as escadas,indo direto ao quarto do primo. Sua raiva é tanta que nem a porta de madeira agüenta e abre com um baque,após a porrada que Gil dá.

Dentro do quarto,Gil vê Saara ,jogada na cama com Victor em cima dela.A garota ,já sem o vestido que usava, chorava implorando para o homem não se agüenta e parte para cima do primo arrancando-o da cama e o jogando no chão,mas Victor reage e os dois começaram a brigar.

A briga provavelmente continuaria,não fosse pela intervenção de Sam,Brad e dois homens separaram os primos enquanto Olivia foi acudir a garota.

Gil,por sua vez ,parecia querer matar Victor e partiu mais uma vez para cima do primo,que gritava obscenidades para todos ouvirem

"Gil, ele não vale a pena!"

"Aquele desgraçado! Covarde!"

"Gil, por favor, Sara precisa de você"

A menção do nome da amada Gil parou de lutar e foi em direção a ela. Mesmo fazendo força Gil não pode deixar de catalogar as contusões da amada, como se estivesse analisando uma cena de crime. O machucado na cabeça manchava o belo rosto da posição era consistente com uma queda de frente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados de Sara e deu uma olhada debaixo do lençol que Olivia colocara por cima dela. Seu corpo estava cheio de marcas de mãos, nos locais que Victor tentava segura-la. Nada mais que isso.

"Gil..."

Sara falou bem baixinho e ele deixou seu olhar voltar para o rosto dela. Com os olhos marejados de lagrimas e a voz tremula Gil falou

"Meu anjo, está tudo certo agora... ele não vai mais encostar em você."

A expressão de Sara fez com que Gil quisesse apertá-la em seus braços e nunca mais largar,como se em seu abraço nada pudesse feri-la. E foi exatamente o que fez.Não queria nem saber se contaminaria mais do que provas para colocar Victor na cadeia. Sam e Olivia testemunhariam a seu favor e Brad... Que ele não o fizesse para ver o que aconteceria...

Logo em seguida o casal partiu para o hospital, deixando todos os convidados na festa mortos de curiosidade para saber o que aconteceu. Gil nem olhou para os lados.Só queria examinar a contusão na cabeça de tipos de machucados eram sempre os mais perigosos. Sam dirigiu até o hospital e Gil não protestou. Não tinha forças para isso agora, e realmente preferia se concentrar na sua amada.

Ao dar entrada na emergência o casal não precisou esperar muito e logo foram atendidos. Pela natureza dos machucados, o hospital não tinha escolha se não envolver a policia.

Após ser atendida,Sara teve que ficar em observação no não gostou nada,pois isso significava ser acordada a cada uma hora nas próximas doze horas,por conta do ferimento da cabeça.

Nessas doze horas Gil não saiu do lado de Sara a não ser para ligar e informar da condição de Sara para a mãe e lhe pedir para trazer uma muda de roupas para os dois.

Olivia chegou ao hospital acompanhada por Sam. Enquanto ela sentava e "falava" com Sara Sam puxou o sobrinho para fora do quarto,pedindo para Gil acompanhar-lo e tomar um café.

"Só queria te dizer que a policia já chegou e pegou o seu primo Gil."

"Hum... e como estão os meus tios?"

Apesar de a noticia que seu primo pagaria pelos crimes o agradar,não deixou de sentir-se meio culpado por causa de seus tios.

"Nada bem Gil. Louise não para de chorar, está inconsolá no inicio esbravejou ate pagar a fiança dele,mas... Helen não que vai atrás do melhor advogado para ele tem que aprender não é?

Gil não respondeu por um minuto mas quando o fez foi com convicção

"Ele deve pagar tio.Não importa o que os outros digam,Helen está agora que eles cuidem de minha cuido eu."- pois a família de Gil agora era ele e alguém mexesse com eles teria que pagar .

**Epilogo:**

O casal ficou ainda uma semana em Marina Del ainda estava machucada para viajar de carro, e recebeu toda a atenção de Gil e Olivia aquela semana.

Os tios de Gil ainda visitaram Sara por um dia e pediram mil desculpas pelo comportamento do só sorriu um pouco e disse que eles não tinham era um adulto capaz e nada que eles fizessem poderia interferir com os planos discordava profundamente eles o tivessem criado com mais cuidado ele não seria tão mal é claro que preferiu se calar.

Eles foram embora da cidade com promessas de se ver logo e manter contato periodicamente.

Chegando em Lãs Vegas o casal resolveu não contar nada para seus ninguém sabia que os dois estavam juntos e não era a hora certa para eles contarem

Sara sofria agora com pesadelos do ocorrido e não dormia bem. Gil estava constantemente em cima dela,querendo ajudar mas só piorando a situação. Chegou um dia que a garota não agüentava mais e explodiu;

"Já chega Gil! Não agüento mais essa...essa situação... droga você não me deixa em paz!"

"Mas Sara! Eu me preocupo com você! O que você quer que eu faça! Que eu pare de tentar ajudar a você a melhorar!

"Aí é que ta! Você não me ajuda...parece que acha que vou quebrar a qualquer momento do jeito que você me trata.

Gil olhou para ela como se estivesse provado seu ponto com essa discussão

"Ah não senhor!Isso aqui sou eu mostrando minha indignação! Não sou eu quebrando em pedacinhos!"

'Então me diga Sara! Diga-me o que fazer para fazer você parar de chorar pelos cantos quando pensa que não estou olhado!De acordar toda noite gritando,agitada!De toda vez que eu te tocar você...você se encolher como se eu estivesse te machucando.

A última parte foi dita quase que em um a parte que mais machucava a Gil. Saber que seu toque,muitas vezes reconfortante no passado,agora só a aterrorizava sabia que isso ia acontecer mas não deixava de ser a única maneira que Gil sabia para chegar a nunca foi muito bom com as palavras faladas.

Quando olhou de volta para Sara a viu ,sentada no chão da sala,recostada na parede chorando copiosamente. Seu coração se partiu em mais pedaços,se isso era possível.

Com um aperto na garganta e os olhos queimando com as lagrimas que não queriam cair,Gil se jogou ao lado da amada na sua mão,bem devagar a fim de não assustá-la e falou com a voz tenra:

"Meu amor, me desculpe...eu... eu so te amo demais.Não agüento te ver assim e não poder fazer nada..."

"Você acha que também não é difícil para mim,Gil?Ter você me tocando e a imagem que vem a minha mente ser ele. Meu corpo implorar por você por seu carinho e depois fazer você ter que se recolher e pedir desculpas... ver a dor que eu te causo refletida nos seus olhos... eu só queria que tudo isso parasse!

Meu deus, ela estava quebrada e ele nem havia completado o ato!Sara sentia mais nojo dela do que de Victor por se deixar ser mais fraca que ele.

"Nós precisamos de ajuda,Sara... isso está me matando..."

Sara sabia o que Gil queria dizer com aquilo. E depois de despejar o conteúdo do seu coração aos ventos, ela sabia que ele estava certo.

Sara o fim das contas procurou um psicólogo para tratar desse assunto. Mesmo que ela detestasse a ideia de se abrir para um completo estranho ela sabia que essa era a única forma de se recuperar.

Aquele incidente tomou muitas coisas de Sara mas ela não iria deixar que ele tirasse o que mais valia em sua vida:seu amor por Gil.

Afinal, com um amor como o deles , poderiam superar qualquer coisa

**FIM**


End file.
